Duell auf Tython (990 VSY)
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Duell auf Ambria (980 VSY) |Konflikt=Nachkriegszeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege |Datum=990 VSY |Ort=Belia Darzus Festung auf Tython |Ergebnis=Sieg der Sith |Kontrahent1=Orden der Sith-Lords |Kontrahent2=Jedi-Orden |Kontrahent3= |Kommandeure1=*Darth Bane *Darth Zannah |Kommandeure2=*Valenthyne Farfalla † |Kommandeure3= |Truppen1=Zwei Sith-Lords *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah |Truppen2=Drei Jedi-Meister *Valenthyne Farfalla † *Raskta Lsu † *Worror Dowmat † Zwei Jedi-Ritter *Johun Othone † *Sarro Xaj † |Truppen3= |Verluste1=Keine Verluste; Darth Bane wurde schwer verletzt |Verluste2=Alle beteiligten Jedi |Verluste3= }} Das Lichtschwertduell auf Tython fand 990 VSY nach dem Neuen Sith-Krieg auf dem Planeten Tython statt. Nachdem Darth Zannah mit Darovit aus dem Jedi-Tempel floh, reisten sie nach Tython, um Zannahs Meister Darth Bane zu finden und ihn von seinen am Körper haftenden Orbalisken zu befreien. Die Jedi bekamen jedoch Wind davon und folgten ihnen in den Tiefen Kern. Als die Sith entdeckten, dass die Jedi ihnen gefolgt waren, verbarrikadierten sie sich in der Festung der verstorbenen Sith-Lady Belia Darzu. Die Jedi waren zur Zeit ihres Angriffs mit fünf Mann überzählig. Trotz dieses Handicaps starben sie alle, als der brutale Kampf ein Ende nahm. Darth Bane wurde am Schluss des Duells schwer verletzt, während er versuchte den Jedi-Meister Worror Dowmat mit seinen Machtblitzetn zu verkrüppeln. Vorgeschichte Durch Informationen von Hetton über Belia Darzu, reiste Darth Bane mit seinem Schiff, der Mystic, auf den Planeten Tython, um ein Holocron der ehemaligen Dunklen Lady der Sith Belia Darzu zu finden. Als Bane landete, bewegte er sich sofort mit gezogenem Lichtschwert in die Festung der Sith-Lady. Mit einem Glühstab durchsuchte er die Räume, welche er jedoch leer vorfand. Bei der Suche nach Belias Archiv entdeckte er andere Zimmer, wie ihr altes Alchemie-Labor. Nach seiner Suche stieß er auf eine Treppe und er konnte die dunkle Machtenergie spüren, die aus dem Raum unter seinen Füßen aufstieg. Als er die Treppe hinuntergegangen war, fand er einen schmalen Gang, der zu einer Holztür führte. Nachdem er die Tür öffnete, sah er einen fünfzig Meter langen und zwanzig Meter breiten Raum, in dessen Mitte Belia Darzus Holocron thronte. Der Raum war komplett von Techno-Bestien übersät, die Bane angriffen, als er versuchte das Sith-Holocron in seinen Besitz zu nehmen. Er metzelte jedes einzelne Geschöpf mit seinem roten Lichtschwert nieder. Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, nahm er das zurückgelassene Holocron an sich und aktivierte es. Der machtsensitive Heiler Darovit wurde auf dem Planeten Ruusaan von dem Jedi Johun Othone nach Coruscant zum Jedi-Tempel gebracht, da er seine Cousine Darth Zannah und deren Meister Darth Bane an die Jedi verraten wollte, um weiteres Unheil in der Galaxis zu vermeiden. Als er sich in der Bibliothek des Jedi-Tempels umschaute, spürte er einen Jedi-Padawan namens Nalia Adollu. Diese identifizierte er jedoch als seine Cousine Rain, die sich in den mittels einer gefälschten Aura der Hellen Seite in den Jedi-Orden einschlich, um ein Mittel gegen die Orbalisken zu finden, welche ihren Meister schon einige Jahre befielen. Als sie nun wusste, dass die Jedi nach ihr suchten, floh sie mit Darovit, indem sie eine alte Hyperraumroute nach Tython aus den Archiven stahl und mit ihrem persönlichen Raumschiff, der Loranda, nach Tython flog. An anderer Stelle im Jedi-Tempel, suchte Johun Othone nach seinem Meister, Valenthyne Farfalla, um ihm den eindeutigen Beweis zu bringen, der besagte, dass die Sith noch existierten. Dieser Beweis bestand aus Darovits Aussage, die über dessen Cousine Rain berichtete. Er wollte Darovit nach Coruscant zu einer Versammlung des Jedi-Rats bringen. Als Johun Valenthyne fand, erklärte er seinem Meister die Situation, während sich Darovit in den Archiven aufhielt. Nachdem sie bemerkten, dass sich ein Sith-Lord im Tempel befand, suchten sie in der Bibliothek nach dem Heiler. Da sie dort niemanden fanden, fragten sie herum, wo der junge Mann sich aufhält. Nachdem sie jedoch erfuhren, dass Darovit mit der Sith-Lady nach Tython floh, trommelte Farfalla ein Team von 4 Jedi zusammen. Sarro Xaj, Raskta Lsu, Johun Othone, und der ithorianische Meister Worror Dowmat waren die Wahl von Farfalla. Die fünf Jedi flogen mit Lsus privatem Schiff, dem Justice Crusader. Als die Jedi auf Tython eintrafen, landeten sie ein paar hundert Meter entfernt von den Schiffen der Sith, der Loranda und Banes Schiff. Nachdem sie die Oberfläche des Planeten betreten hatten, machten sie sich auf, um den Tempel des ehemaligen Dunklen Lord der Sith Belia Darzu zu betreten. Da sie in dem Tempel die Sith trafen, begannen sie sofort den Kampf, in der Hoffnung, sie könnten die Sith für immer auslöschen. Verlauf Erste Phase des Duells Der Kampf fand in dem Raum vor dem Archiv statt. Die Türen, welche an den seitlichen Wänden des Raums vorhanden waren, brachen in derselben Sekunde auf. Die Jedi teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf, um sich besser koordinieren zu können. Die erste Gruppe, Raskta Lsu mit einem cyan-blauen Lichtschwert in jeder Hand, und Farfalla mit einer gelben Klinge, gingen ohne zögern auf Darth Bane los. Johun Othone, mit einem grünen Lichtschwert und Sarro Xaj, ein großer, stämmiger Mann mit einer blauen Doppelklinge,The Essential Guide to Warfare griffen Darth Zannah an, die ihr eigenes Doppelklingenlichtschwert aktivierte, welches gegen das von dem Jedi mickrig wirkte. Worror Dowmat, welcher ohne Lichtschwert dem Kampf beipflichtete, begann seine bekannte Kampfmeditation. Als der Kampf gestartet hatte, wich Zannah zurück, um den Angriffen der beiden Jedi zu entgehen, die auf sie zukamen. Bane hingegen nutzte seinen Vorteil durch die Orbalisken, indem er sofort eine sehr offensive Haltung einnahm, da er durch seine Orbalisken-Rüstung praktisch unverwundbar war. Während Bane einen klaren Vorteil genießen durfte, musste Zannah damit klar kommen, ständig von Sarro zurückgedrängt zu werden. Johun konnte gegen Zannah kaum ankommen, da er noch sehr unerfahren hinsichtlich des Lichtschwertkampfs war. Johun unterbrach Sarro häufig im Kampf, da er auch Schläge landen wollte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er der Sith-Schülerin keine Herausforderung bot. Zannah entschloss sich, in dem Duell passiv zu kämpfen, da der große Mann ihr im Schwertkampf um einiges überlegen war. Sie glaubte, es wäre die beste Entscheidung zu warten, bis Bane seine Gegner besiegt hatte, damit er ihr mit den Beiden helfen konnte. Zannah erlaubte sich mehrere Blicke zu ihrem Meister, wobei sie Worror bemerkte, der die Jedi mit seiner Meditation half. Nachdem sie diesen entdeckt hatte, hatte Sarro sich Platz verschafft und sprang Zannah an, wobei er versuchte ihr Auge zu treffen. Als er ihr nur eine Haarlocke abschnitt, bemerkte er, dass Zannah bei dem Konter aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und verwundbar geworden war. Sarro versuchte sein Lichtschwert auf die Sith-Lady niederzustrecken, damit sie zum Ducken gezwungen war. Sarro schlug in weiterer Folge nach ihren Beinen, was sie mit einem ungeschickten Sprung begegnete. Nun hatte der Jedi einen großen Vorteil, da Zannah sehr schlecht auf dem Boden aufprallte. Sarro schlug kräftig zu, wobei sie den Schlag blocken musste, anstatt ihn abzulenken, wie sie es von Bane gelernt hatte. Der Schlag traf sie so wuchtig, dass sie zu Boden geworfen wurde. Als die Situation aussichtslos war, sprang Johun vor, um Zannah zu töten, was jedoch ein schrecklicher Fehler war, der Zannah das Leben rettete. Nachdem Farfalla rief, dass sie Verstärkung brauchen, verschwand Johun auf Befehl Sarros und Zannah wurde mit dem großen, stämmigen Mann alleine gelassen. Zweite Phase des Duells Nachdem die Zweite Phase des Duells begann, hatte Farfalla Zweifel, dass er selbst mit Worrors Kampfmeditation überleben würde. Als Bane die beiden frontal attackierte, musste erst Raskta zur Seite springen, um ihrem sicheren Tod zu entfliehen. Der Sith-Lord peilte sofort Farfalla an, aber dieser entkam nur durch seine Reflexe, die von Worrors Mediation ausreichend gestärkt wurden. Da Raskta versuchte Bane anzugreifen, schoss Bane sie sofort mit einem Macht-Wurf zurück und da sie nicht darauf trainiert war sich gegen Machtangriffe zu wehren, musste Farfalla einen Schild errichten, um ihr Leben zu retten. Darth Bane bemerkte das Eingreifen des Meisters und ließ Macht-Blitze auf ihn niederprasseln. Farfalla errichtete eine Machtschranke, die jedoch durch Banes Blitze sofort zerbrach. Raskta rettete Farfalla das Leben, indem sie sich zwischen die Blitze des Sith-Lords warf. Raskta wechselte plötzlich ihren Stil und schwang ihre Lichtschwerter so, dass sie die Blitze ihres Gegenübers absorbierten. Nachdem Bane seinen Blitzangriff beendete, griff er abermals mit einer riesigen Wucht an, wobei sich Raskta vor Bane stellte, um Farfalla zu beschützen. Sie versuchte dem Sith-Lord seine Beine abzuhacken, indem sie sich duckte und zuschlug. Als sie jedoch Banes Stiefel durchdrang, musste sie feststellen, dass auch seine Beine von den Orbalisken beschützt wurden. Als sie diese Entdeckung machte, schlug Bane von oben zu, worauf Raskta ein „X“ mit ihren Lichtschwertern formte, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Jedoch trafen sich die Schwerter nie und Bane schlug ihr seinen Ellenbogen in ihre Rippen. Nachdem sie am Boden lag, sprintete Bane an ihr vorbei, um sich an Farfalla zu wenden, der sich auf eine Defensivform einstellte. Als Raskta auf ihre Beine kam, machte sie Farfalla darauf aufmerksam, dass Bane mit einem gebogenen Griff kämpfte. Das half Farfalla Banes Schläge besser vorherzusehen und das nächste Manöver zu blocken, welches ihm den Arm abgetrennt hätte. Jedoch schaffte es Bane, den Griff aus Farfallas Hand zu lösen. Nun war Raskta wieder da, um sein Leben zu retten, indem sie versuchte, die Beine des Lords wegzutreten, was Bane jedoch elegant in einen Salto verwandeln konnte. Da Raskta nun ihre Taktik änderte und nach Banes ungeschütztem Gesicht schlug, befahl sie Farfalla, dass er sich zurückziehen solle. Farfalla hörte auf sie und sammelte sich in der Macht, um einen nächsten Machtangriff von Bane zu blocken. Raskta verwandelte sich ab diesem Moment in eine rasende Maschine, die unaufhörlich nach Banes Gesicht schlug. Bane wich jedem ihrer Schläge aus, um einen Freiraum zu finden, in dem er eine Gegenoffensive starten würde. Obwohl ihre meisterhaften Fähigkeiten von Worrors Kampfmeditation verstärkt wurden, konnte sie nicht die Defensive des Sith-Lords durchbrechen. Als Farfalla dachte, dass es eine entscheidende Wendung im Kampf gab, rannte Bane plötzlich auf den Ithorianer Worror zu, der sich unbewaffnet hinter der Tür des Raumes befand. Farfalla warf ein Stasisfeld der Hellen Seite auf Bane, was ihn erstarren ließ. Das hielt allerdings nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, da Bane zu mächtig war und mithilfe der dunklen Seite sofort wieder bewegungsfähig war. Diese kurze Zeit erlaubte es Raskta sich zwischen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen, um das Leben Worrors zu beschützen, damit die Jedi nicht ihren großen Vorteil verlieren würden. In diesem Moment rief Farfalla Johun und Sarro zu, dass sie Verstärkung rufen sollen, worauf Johun nach Sarros Befehl den Kampf verließ. Endkampf Als Johun den Kampf auf Sarros Befehl verließ, sah dieser, dass der Meister Worror in Gefahr schwebte, wobei er Angst bekam, dass ihre einzige Hoffnung zerstört werden würde. Er sprang zu dem Dunklen Lord hinüber, um Raskta bei dem Kampf zu unterstützen. Ebenso kam Farfalla, der ebenfalls den hochkonzentrierten Worror beschützen wollte. Farfalla rief zu Johun, dass er dem Sith mit seinem Lichtschwert ins Gesicht schlagen solle. Nun waren es Drei gegen Einen. Johun versuchte Bane an der rechten Flanke zu bekämpfen, Farfalla an der linken und Raskta in der Mitte. Alle versuchten nach dem ungeschützten Gesicht des Sith-Lords zu schlagen, wobei Bane nach einer Zeit schließlich doch zur Defensive gezwungen wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn Johun von oben sein Lichtschwert niederschlug, konterte Raskta mit einem Schlag von unten, während Farfalla weiterhin versuchte nach Banes Gesicht zu stechen. Als es schließlich bei einem Patt stand, da niemand mehr einen wirklichen Vorteil hatte, bemerkte Johun eine Lücke in dem Panzer des Mannes. Die Hände von Bane waren nur durch seine Handschuhe geschützt. Johun traf seine Hand, worauf Bane sein Lichtschwert fallen ließ, wurde Bane so wütend, dass er eine Machtexplosion erzeugte und so alle seine Kontrahenten wegschleuderte. Johun lag circa zehn Meter von dem Sith-Lord entfernt, wobei er beobachten musste, wie Bane sein Lichtschwert wieder in seine Hand gleiten ließ, um es zu aktivieren. Johun sah auch, dass Banes Wunde sofort wieder verheilte. Nun hatte Bane einen freien Weg zu dem Ithorianer. Als Bane zum Todesstoß ansetzte, stieß Johun mit der Macht nach dem Jedi-Meister Worror. Das schleuderte diesen noch in eine Ecke, bevor er den Tod erleben musste. Nachdem der Ithorianer aus der Kampfmeditation gerissen wurde, spürten alle Jedi, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. Währenddessen kämpften Zannah und Sarro immer noch. Zannah bemerkte im Kampf, dass sie zuvor nie verstanden hatte, wie ihre eigene Kampftechnik funktionierte. Zannah wollte Sarro erschöpfen, um ihn dann niederzustrecken. Allerdings musste sie feststellen, dass die Kräfte des großen Jedi ihren überlegen waren und dass sie langsam schlapp wurde. Dann bemerkte sie, ebenso wie Bane, dass jemand anderes Einfluss auf Sarro nahm, um seine Kräfte zu verstärken. Da sie das Schreien ihres Meisters hörte, wollte sie sich darauf vorbereiten zu sterben, denn sie wusste, ohne ihren Meister würde sie keine Chance haben. Als Sarro jedoch einen Moment zu seinen Partnern schaute, wendete Zannah ihre Hexerei an. Der große Mann fing an zu stolpern und versuchte sich gegen imaginäre Monster zu wehren, die nur für ihn sichtbar waren. Zannah rannte auf ihn zu und zog ihr Lichtschwert direkt durch die Brust des Jedi, wodurch er schließlich starb. Nachdem sie sah, wie Bane sich gegen die drei Jedi verteidigte, verschleierte sie ihre Präsenz der Dunklen Seite mit einem Zauber, um zuerst Raskta niederzustrecken, was es erleichterte die restlichen Jedi zu erledigen. Als Zannah Raskta den Rücken aufschlitzte, drehten sich Farfalla und Johun zu ihr um, was Bane nutzte, um Johun seine Haupthand abzutrennen. Der Ritter brach in sich zusammen, während er seinen Armstumpf umklammerte. Kurz darauf beschloss Bane Farfalla zu enthaupten. Worror erwachte aus seiner Meditation, da seine Kameraden alle tot waren. Bane sprang auf ihn zu, wobei er ihm alle vier Kehlen durchschnitt. Nachdem Bane sein Blitze auf den Jedi schießen wollte, riss dieser Bane zu Boden und erzeugte eine schützende Kugel, die Banes Blitze in der blauen Hülse reflektierten. Bane musste schreien, während ihn seine eigene Blitze verkrüppelten. Als Zannah ihren verbrannten Meister sah, streckte sie vor Wut den Jedi mit ihrem Lichtschwert nieder. Nachwirkungen Nachdem der Kampf beendet war, blieb nur noch Johun von den Jedi übrig, den Zannah voller Wut niederstreckte. Als Zannah zu ihrem Meister eilte, hatte sie Bedenken, dass er die Verbrennungen nicht überleben würde. Da Darovit aus seinem Versteck kam, dachte er, dass er eine verkohlte Leiche vor sich liegen hatte. Da Zannah wusste, dass der einzige der Darth Bane noch helfen kann der Heiler Caleb war, reiste sie mit Darovit und ihrem Meister nach Ambria, um dem Dunklen Lord der Sith zu helfen. Hinter den Kullissen Das Duell wurde 2007 zuerst in Drew Karpyshyns Roman Die Regel der Zwei erwähnt. Es tauchte ebenso in Dynastie des Bösen und The Essential Guide to Warfare auf. Quellen * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Lichtschwertduelle Kategorie:Legends en:Duel on Tython